One Tequilla, Two Tequilla, Three Tequilla, FLOOR!
by lovelessx
Summary: Late one night, Harry is caught off guard as a very drunk surprise slams him into an alcove of the corridor and then drags him into the Prefect's bathroom. Little did Harry know that his attacker's intentions weren't so unintentional. Maybe his weren't ei


**Title:** One Tequilla, Two Tequilla, Three Tequilla, FLOOR!

**Author:** lovelessx

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** slash,smut,drunk!Draco, slight angst

**Summary:** Late one night, Harry is caught off guard as a very drunk surprise slams him into an alcove of the corridor and then drags him into the Prefect's bathroom. Little did Harry know that his attacker's intentions weren't so unintentional. Maybe his weren't either.

**One Tequilla**

Harry knew he was gay. He'd known for a long time since an experimental summer after fifth year. First he had fantasized about his Gryffindor pals, which he got off on just fine.. for a while. However, to his surprise, when those fantasies bored him he moved on to greener pastures and found himself nearly every other day locked in his room at 12 Grimmauld Place getting off on different scenarios between and his arch nemisis-Draco Malfoy.

One particularly rainy afternoon, the dark haired boy was sprawled on his bed and frantically bucking into his own hand. In his mind's eye he saw a wanton Malfoy on his knees in front of him, teasing the dark haired wizard with fingers brushing over his arsehole. The blonde of his fantasy had his chest pressed to the ground and was turning around to grin at him. The sight sent a shiver down Harry's spine and he all but ripped through his enemy-who in turn, cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure when the slightly taller boy's cock hit his prostate. Harry loved his fantasies.

Now, in his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry placed silencing charms on his bed hangings at night-just incase. He was practically falling asleep in his NEWT level potions class when he felt something hit the back of his head and he gave a slight start. He opened one eye and looked over at his already-dozing best friend. Harry sighed and picked up the little oragami frog that had jumped it's way onto his desk. Oh, goody, a note from Malfoy dearest.

_Scarhead--_

_Keep your slutty boyfriend up too late? Snape will kill you for sleeping in his class AND looking like you're having a wet dream._

_--Ferret Face_

Harry smirked. _Do I really look that happy when I'm sleeping in here?_ he thought and jotted down a reply to the blonde wizard on the opposite side of the parchment.

_Ferret Face--_

_Aw, thanks for the concern Malfoy. Nice to know you're looking._

_--Scarhead_

Harry was almost fond of the insults they called each other. He watched as the paper frog folded itself back up and hopped back to it's owner. Harry counted to ten before turning around and smirking at Malfoy when he finished reading his reply. The blonde simply replied with his famous sneer. "You wish, Potter," he muttered.

**Two Tequilla**

Draco turned over fitfully in sleep, dreaming of the day he met Boy Wonder, Harry Potter. It was so painful when the gangly little brat had refused his hand in friendship. The dagger felt like it was being turned in his heart when he was being turned down for a _Weasly_. The young wizard grunted in his sleep as his dreams took him down a painful memory lane of all the taunts and teasing he'd shared with the dark haired boy over the past six years of his life. Twist the dagger again. And again, and again. Over the years Harry Potter just hurt him time and time again, and always beating him at practically every damn thing in the wizarding world. Draco turned over again in bed, the sheets now thoroughly tangled in his legs.

He grimmaced as his memory painfully reminded him of no matter how much The-Boy-Who-Lived hurt him, it didn't change the fact of how much he wanted him in any and all respects. Sadly, after being turned away at the beginning, he did the only thing he knew how to do to keep the boy somewhat constant in his life-taunt and torment him. Yes, it was cruel and selfish, but none the less efficient. He almost enjoyed it as he taunted Potter and seeing those green eyes flicker with rage. It still didn't change the fact that he wanted to see those eyes flicker with several other emotions, including passion, kindness, lust, and most of all love.

Draco Malfoy sat up in bed, frustrated, sweating, and in dire need of a drink to calm himself. He drug himself out of bed and fished in Theodore Nott's trunk quietly for a few minutes, emerging with a half full bottle of firewhiskey. Silently thanking his dorm mate, he turned and walked from the Slytherin common room and into the corridors of the Hogwarts.

**Three Tequilla**

Harry couldn't sleep, yet again. He guessed that since he was always so prone to horrible, morbid nightmares that he developed a sort of insomnia. So, at nights he strolled the dark halls of the castle. He didn't have his maurader's map but he did have his invisibility cloak with him incase he needed to duck into an alcove. The dark haired boy checked his watch: 3:24 am. He doubted even Filch's god-awful cat was awake at this hour. He walked around a bit more, falling into incoherent thought. _Funny, I thought insomniacs had amazing philosophy after having peace to think in._

Draco was just rounding the corner when he saw a dazed looking Harry Potter walking towards him. He dove into an alcove, peeking out to be sure that 1) he wasn't dreaming, and 2) that Potter hadn't seen him. Check, check. He wasn't dreaming. Harry Potter was wandering the halls late in the night, looking dazed and vulnerable and so damn sexy! Before Harry reached the alcove, Draco threw back two more swigs of firewhiskey. He was pretty smashed, and holding himself together quite nicely.

The blonde waited, looking similar to a cat before it pounced on its prey, before flinging himself at Harry and pushed the dark haired boy against the opposite wall of the corridor. At first Harry looked startled, then his expression grew to confusion. _He must have bad night vision.. Good._

"I..ah..What? Er- who is that?" Harry stuttered after being pinned to the wall. Whoever his attacker was, they must be thoroughly drunk to have that heavy a scent of firewhiskey on their breath. He was still pretty damn confused about what was going on, but he tried to take on a stern voice anyway."W-what do you think you are doing wandering the halls this late! You are going to be in a heap of trouble!"

A funny grin graced the blonde as he dropped the empty bottle of alcohol and let his slender fingers brush along the brunette's wrists, rubbing soothingly before gently pulling his wrists up and pressing them to the cold stone with a gentle firmness and rolled his hips into Harry to further pin him to the wall. Harry, in turn, made more sputtering noises of confusion and they were giving the blonde a headache. His cloudy eyes flashed up to meet green ones before he closed the distance between them.

Okay. Now Harry was _really _confused. Who the hell thought they could pin Harry against a wall, play with his wrists like that, _roll_ their _hips_ with their _obvious_ growing errection into _his_ hips, and then bloody kiss him. It was a nice kiss though.. sweet and tender, but hinting at desire. When the kisser's tongue brushed along Harry's bottom lip and nibbled on it, Harry opened his mouth and pulled the tongue into his mouth. The pair shared a deep kiss of battling tongues, each tasting every inch of the other's mouth before the attacker pulled away-panting slightly. He, _well obviously if he has a hard on_, pressed his hips into Harry's again. The dark haired boy thought he saw a flash of white teeth in a smile when he emitted a quiet moan.

"I want you, Potter," the whispered voice cut through the sound of their breathing. _Wait. I know that voice, even when slurred!_ Harry's eyebrows quickly raised and disappeared into his hair.

"M-Malfoy?" He all but choked as his body tensed and he tried to become one with the wall. He pressed harder against the stone when he heard his nemisis laugh in a creepy drunk sort of way. "Y-you're um.. you're drunk! Come, now, Malfoy. Just, um.. Go back to your dorm cause you're drunk. You'll forget in the morning that incredible kiss we just shared." Harry's eyes widened at his own words, and had his wrists not been pinned he would of clamped both hands over his mouth. _I hope he has memory loss when he wakes up with hangovers..._He just admitted how much he liked that kiss, even more knowing it was his fantasy in the flesh. Malfoy just grinned wider and pressed his hips into Harry's again and god damnit if he didn't want to pounce on him and ravish the drunk boy right there in the corridor. The blonde shook his head and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him away from the wall and leading him down the corridor.

"Mm, no, Potter. I want you. And I always get what I want," Draco's voice was low and husky as he looked back at Harry and led him through the castle til they reached the Prefect's bathroom.

"Dragon Snare," Harry spoke absently, not realizing that he'd just given the password of the bathroom, and stared back at his gray-eyed counterpart. "You what?"

Draco gave Harry an odd look, who just said "Ron" before dragging the blonde into the bathroom. Tables turned as Draco was now the one pressed against the tiled wall. Before he thought about what he was doing, Harry pressed his lips to the blonde's and their tongues danced again after Malfoy had immediately parted his lips. The shorter wizard that was pinned moaned into the kiss and insistently pressed his errection into the Gryffindor's own growing errection. He was rewarded with one of the dark haired boy's hands to snake over his body, tweaking one of his nipples and teasing it before finding it's way into Draco's pajama pants. Harry was subjected to another moan as his fingers curled around the blonde's cock and rubbed gently.

**FLOOR**

They broke the kiss, both wizards panting, and Harry's eyes met Draco's. Neither spoke for a moment, save for the blonde's random cries of extacy when Harry started to pump his hand up and down his cock. Harry pulled his hand away for half of a second to spit in it and returned to his ministrations. Draco was clingling to his shoulders, his knees shaking with desire.

"Oh, bloody hell, _Potter_..." The blonde cried as he bucked up into Harry's hand. Draco snaked a hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulled him to him in a searing kiss that left them both panting again.

"Can I trust you with a secret?" Harry asked, a serious expression gracing his features but Draco saw the desire burning in those green eyes and he thought he might come right then. He nodded, squeezing the brunette's shoulder when he twisted his hand in his ministrations. Harry grinned slightly and leaned in towards his enemy, nibbling on his ear and blowing on it before whispering, "I've been fantasizing about you when I wanked since the summer before sixth year."

Draco gave a throaty groan in reply and went weak at the knees, sliding down the tile wall. Harry looked down at him with a smirk. The blonde looked up to Harry and turned the tables again with a pounce. Now he was straddling the brunette and ripping off his oversized t-shirt. Harry grinned and pulled him in for another kiss as the blond worked at stripping off his pants and boxers. Draco grinned as he held up the boxers. "Green, Potter? Got a Slytherin fetish?"

"I was almost sorted into Slytherin, y'know." Harry returned with a smirk and unbuttoned the blonde's night shirt before stripping him of his pajama pants as well, and then his red boxers. Harry laughed and held the boxers up. "Red, Malfoy? Got a Gryffindor fetish?" Malfoy replied by sliding his hands over Harry's chest before sliding both their now very hard cocks together, the friction causing both boys to jump at the sensations of pleasure that shot through them both. Draco repeated the action three or four times before he was rolled off of the top and pinned to the cool tiled floor, a very lusty looking Harry Potter easing his legs appart and grinning at him. As he fisted the blonde's cock again, Harry leaned forward and flicked his tongue over one of his nipples before taking it into his mouth and pulling with a slight tug of his teeth. He grinned at Draco one more time before dragging his tongue over every inch of the lithe boy beneath him from nipples to that fine line of hair beneath his navel. "Let's see if you're as slutty and loud as you are in my fantasies, crying out my name and the like." Harry's grin widened even more at the second throaty groan he got out of Draco that evening.

Harry teased the tip of the blonde's cock for a moment, flicking out his tongue, before swallowing his nemisis until his lips brushed the base. Harry had good practice with ice lollies, and Draco loved it. "Fuck.. Christ, Potter... ah.. where did you, oh _gods_, learn that!" He questioned between gasps. His slender fingers burried themselves in the brunette's hair and tugged slightly. The dark haired boy answered him, but he couldn't understand it and it came out as a mumble around his cock that vibrated and sent tremors down his spine. His hips bucked up into Harry's mouth and the dark haired boy swallowed him further, if that was possible. Draco had the fleeting thought that he was literally down Harry's throat. _Mmmm, he deep throats.._ Draco lifted his head slightly to look down at the green eyed boy and grinned at the sight he saw. Only in his dreams did he imagine such a sexy, wanton Potter. Never did he imagine that in the drunken state he was in and wandering the halls late in the night that he would end up in the Prefect's bathroom getting the best blow job he'd ever received in his life from Harry Potter. That thought fled his mind too as Harry sucked hard and dragged his tongue up the underside of Draco's throbbing cock. He ached for release and Potter nearly had him there. The blonde looked down again to see the brunette bobbing his head and swirling his tongue, which earned him a buck of the hips and a groan from the blonde. "Oh, Christ,_ Harry_...Harry, oh..oh.." The blonde's every muscle tensed as he arched his lower back off the cool tiles and came hard down Harry's throat, who sucked him dry and grinned at what he was hearing from the blonde. "_HARRY!_" Was the final orgasmic moan he heard from Draco before lifting his head to glance up at the blonde and place kisses on his stomach. He still had to take care of something.

Draco, after gaining back his drunk senses, wobbled slightly as he pounced on Potter. Harry grinned up at him. _Ah, it's like you read my thoughts.._ Draco was siezing his mouth again in another searing kiss. He leaned back, still straddling Harry, and thoroughly wet his fingers before pressing them into his entrance and loosening himself for Harry. He made a scissor motion with two fingers and added a third, counting to ten before spitting in his hand and stroking Harry's cock, who in turn gave a pleasured "Mmmm." Draco positioned himself, Harry placing his hands on his hips, and slowly pushed back against the brunette's cock. Once the tip was in he paused to adjust and then went a little further, each time pausing to adjust before he felt something pressing against his prostate because he was suddenly shaking with pleasure. Harry groaned from beneath him, pulling out slightly and bucking into that spot again. He repeated this several times while muttering to Draco, "Oh god.. you're so.. fucking...tight..Mmm, oh so good.. Draco, you slut.."

Draco had been studying Harry's face and when he saw he was close, he clenched his muscles even tighter around Harry's cock which caused the boy fucking him to buck into him and groan his name as he climaxed and shot his seed deep into Draco's arse. After recovering from his orgasm, Harry looked up and smiled at Draco. "You're my first time..." Draco looked dumbstruck and the mix of sexual activities, alcohol in his system, and the time caused him to fall sideways, hitting the ground with a _smack_. His thought process was "Holy shit, I was Potter's _first!_ One tequilla... two tequilla... three tequilla.."

_SMACK._ Floor.

**End**


End file.
